


Beware The Cute Boy.

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nurse Shiro, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: It wasn't on Lance's plan for the day to appear unannounced on a stranger's house bleeding and hurt, but listen: he had seen a cute boy.A very cute boy.OrIt might be the concussion, but Lance really believes he might've fallen in love.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Beware The Cute Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, i started writing this because i thought it was very cute the way that girl met her hubby in Pets 2, but i didn't know what to write after the accident and just went slooowly adding bit by bit whenever I was bored.
> 
> Please enjoy these idiots!

Lance had seen him on the street by mere chance, really.

The boy was just walking his dog and minding his own business when Lance just happened to be riding his bike right by him, and as soon as he cached a glimpse by the corner of his eye he proceeded to forget everything around himself and all about his hurry to get to dance class on time, instantly slowing down and doing a double take to admire that boy; he had shaggy black hair that looked soft to the touch, white, soft skin and pouty lips, but what stroke him the most were those pretty violet eyes Lance oh so wished would turn around to look back at him for a moment if only to admire them properly; to be _seen_ by them.

The cute boy on his part was simply listening music absentmindedly and holding onto his dog's leash as it trotted up beside him; completely unaware of the turmoil he caused on Lance's head and chest. A little smile decorated his face as he looked straight ahead to the path in front of him; something Lance should've been doing too, in retrospective.

Lance swore then and there that _that boy_ was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid his eyes on, falling under some spell and feeling his whole body tremble from the inside out, unable to take his eyes away from the boy a few steps away from him.

And well, less to say that before he knew it, Lance was hitting a car in front of him and fled head-first into the asphalt right in front of the cute boy, and now said cute boy looked down at him with a shocked look on his face.

For a moment Lance thought he was dead and had arrived in heaven, and that the most beautiful angel was right in front of him; but the moment broke when a dog barged into his view to sniff loudly his face, trying to make sure he was still alive.

(Though to be fair, all dogs were good boys and were sure to go to heaven, so the jury in his head was still out on that one.)

"Holy shit, are you ok!?" The cute boy screeched, kneeling down and searching his face worriedly. Lance was pretty sure he was being held in the cute boy's arms, but his brain's first priority was still to admire the boy's pretty eyes and loudly think _'ah, yes, they're just as beautiful as I thought they'd be..."_ Instead of collecting its bearings.

"Uhh... Maybe ok...?" Lance tried to reply instead, but winced when the cute boy started to search Lance's head for injuries, the boy looked startled at the sight of his hand coming out with blood.

"Your head's bleeding, do you feel lightheaded? Do you feel pain anywhere else?" He started asking, looking over the rest of his body.

"If there's a pretty boy... am I in heaven?" Lance finally croaked out, part of him genuinely curious while the other part screamed _'of course not you idiot. you hurt all over'_.

The cute boy gave him a very confused look when he heard him thought.

"Oh no, you really must have hit your head hard to be delusional, probably a concussion." He mumbled, looking more worried by the second.

"You make my head hard." Lance scoffed, and he wasn't really sure if he was trying to insult the boy, or say a pick-up line. Maybe both. It probably wasn't helping whichever his case may be but god damn it if he didn't stand by it.

"It's ok, I know someone who can help; hang on!" The boy helped Lance sit up for a moment, put one arm over his shoulders and held Lance's side with the other, helping him to stand up with ease. Lance felt the world tilt and spin around him when he found himself standing on his feet, the boy helped him straighten up before they started to walk towards an apartment building.

And really, Lance should be wondering where this boy was taking him, or with whom, but once again he was unable to care too deeply with all the pain and the lightheadedness he felt. Without mentioning It was the boy from his dreams and Lance was weak.

"Hey I'm not a sleep 'round kinda guy, you must 'nvite me to a date first-- but wait, I don't even know your name!" He huffed and grumbled under his breath as they climbed up the stairs with the cute guy's dog happily trotting up behind them.

"My roommate's a nurse, he'll be able to check out your head and give you some first aid and tell us if you need to call an ambulance." The cute guy huffed in amusement, and Lance felt his own brain crash a little with how pretty his half-smile was.

"I--... That's a long name..." He blurted out again as they finally stopped in front of a door, the cute boy searching his pockets for his keys and starting to rattle the door open.

"My name is Keith, and come on in." The cute boy, _Keith_ , rolled his eyes with a laugh as he opened the door and guided him inside.

"Alright, but you owe me a date-- three dates! can't enter a cute guy's house without at least three _dates_ , that's not what my mama taught me! She'd kill me if she knew 'bout this, so please don't tell her..." He rambled his way through the living room, stopping himself with a loud groan as Keith finally sat him down on his beat up couch.

"Yeah sure, I'll think about it when you're not half-delirious from a concussion." Keith scoffed and gave him another roll of his eyes, making Lance smile. He counted that as a win.

"Keith, what the hell!" A voice coming from somewhere close-by made them both jump, and when he turned around, he saw a single-armed man wearing trousers and a pink t-shirt, sitting in front of a breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal, a mere five feet away in front of them, his spoon was frozen half-way towards his mouth, dripping milk and cereal back into the bowl as his face twisted in absolute bafflement.

"You went out for _ten minutes_ to take out Kosmo for a walk, why the hell are you bringing a beat-up man into our home!?" He screeched making Lance flinch at the sound to which he looked guilty for a moment before lowering his voice to a whisper. "And anyways, you should be bringing him to the hospital, not here!"

Keith looked at him for a moment, raising a skeptic eyebrow. "Shiro, not to judge but does he look like someone with a stable, well-paying job and who can afford a hospital?"

"No hospitals!" Lance jumped up "I cannot afford one, I have debts!" He looked at Keith with an intense stare, whispering conspiratorially "Mafia debts. College debts."

Keith looked back at the other man, who just sighed in defeat and finally dropped the spoon; standing up from the table without another word.

He walked closer and knelt in front of Lance, wordlessly examining his head and his eyes with an expert eye that only meant years of training.

Keith simply walked way, entering into what seemed to be the bathroom as he started to yell behind himself, explain things further.

"And for the record, he didn't get _'beaten up'_ by anyone, he just fell from his bike in front of me when I was on my way back! He hit his head pretty bad so I just brought him here."

He appeared back with a box with what seemed to be medical supplies, throwing it on the seat beside Lance and walking back towards the door, bringing Lance's bike inside from where he had left it right outside the door before closing it.

Lance hadn't even noticed Keith was also carrying his bike up the stairs alongside the woozy man he found on the street and it made him both feel awful and very impressed.

His thought process got interrupted by the other man suddenly shining a light straight into his eyes, making him jump and wince at it.

"Sorry, I know it hurts but I need you to follow my finger... Wait." Shiro frowned down at the lump on his right side where his other arm should've been as if it had personally offended him. "Keith, I'm gonna need you to bring me my arm!"

Keith looked up behind him with a frown, before standing up and groaning loudly all the way until he disappeared into another room.

"Sorry about that uhh..."

"Lance, the name's Lance. And don't worry, sorry for crashing on like this on your... Food... Break..." Lance smiled at him awkwardly, stopping himself from saying the word _'breakfast'_ to describe him eating a bowl of Lucky Charms at two in the afternoon when a beaten up stranger got there.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off with an easy smile "I'm Shiro, I work at the Atlas Hospital as a head nurse, if that makes you feel any better at the weird situation."

They both jumped up at the sound of Shiro's prosthetic arm hitting the couch beside them, Keith standing a few feet away with a frown.

"And the grumpy ass who likes to throw around _very expensive prosthetic's_ and bring hurt people into my home without any kind of heads up or explanation is my brother Keith." He grumbled, giving Keith the stink eye as he proceeded to put his arm on and receiving a loud scoff and grumble from Keith.

He then continued to examine Lance, examining his head and finally cleaning and dressing up the wounds on arms from the fall.

But Lance couldn't keep his eyes away from Keith as the young man turned around to finally free his dog from his leash, mind reeling and trying to find ways to ask for his number, for a date, for anything really as he was the most beautiful boy he had ever met.

But wait-- what if he had a boyfriend? No-- wait, wrong order: What if he was _straight_? I mean, it didn't seem like it as the red flannel, the many piercings and the very tight black jeans said so otherwise, but you never really _knew_!

"Hey, uhh..." Keith awkwardly stood behind Shiro, eyeing the way the other man was checking on his head. "Lance? Were you going anywhere important? Do you want us to call someone?"

And that snapped Lance out of his rose colored lenses.

"Holy shit--" he sat up, body tensing up like a pole as he started to search his pockets for his phone "I was on my way to work and now I'm definitely late! Shit, I need to call and tell them I'll be late-- Ow!!" He let the phone fall down to his lap, the light blinding him and making his eyes and head hurt.

Shiro winced when he saw this. "Yeah... I don't think it's a good idea to go to work for today. Or tomorrow."

Lance felt himself pale a bit, he hated to make those kind of awkward phone-calls with his boss, especially when he knew his coworkers would have to scramble around to make up for his shift at such a last minute.

He knew that they wouldn't really be mad at him, if anything they would be understanding, but a part of him still felt anxious either way.

Keith softly sat down beside him on the couch, patting his shoulder. "Hey, I can call them and tell them you can't make it for you, if you want...?"

"You... You would do that?" Lance stared at him, feeling his heart pick up at the proximity and see sparkles around him again.

Keith shrugged awkwardly, reaching out for Lance's phone "I mean, sure. Just tell me what number to call."

"Thanks Keith you're a savior!" Lance smiled, feeling a little bit touched by the gesture. "Just call someone under 'Allura', she's one of my latest contacts anyways."

"Right, give me a second." He stood up with the phone on his hand, and before long he was explaining the situation to his coworker.

The call only took a couple of minutes, and thankfully she didn't sound angry but expectedly worried, and Keith let him know as such.

"Now do you want me to call anyone else? Someone to come pick you up?" Keith asked, and Lance winced again when he thought about the answer to his question.

"No, my roommate Hunk must be in the middle of classes right now, and my family doesn't live in the city." He groaned, only stopping himself from burying his head in his hands because Shiro was in the middle of wrapping it in bandages.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend you going around alone, also I recommend someone to check up on you so you don't fall asleep for the rest of the day." Shiro talked professionally, finally finishing off with his head.

"What, really!?" He whined, wincing in pain again over his own loud voice. "Man this is seriously not my day." He mumbled.

"Well... If there's no one home maybe you can stay here until your friend is out of class?" Keith proposed.

"Nah, his classes finish pretty late today, and I don't want to impose on you guys..." He sighed "It would be better if you just call me an Uber, I'll just manage until Hunk gets home."

Keith and Shiro shared a worried look at this for a moment.

"...I can drive you home." Keith blurted out, as if he had no control over his own mouth.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I can take you. I'll stay with you for a while before your roommate gets home."

"Wait-- what!? Are you sure? I-I don't want to bother you!"

Keith shrugged "Sure, I don't mind. I don't want you dying on us, and it's my free day anyways so I have nothing better to do."

Suddenly, Lance's view was filled again with pink hearts and sparkles, all hovering around the beautiful man in front of him, butterflies taking over his stomach. (or maybe it was just the nausea setting in from his head injury?)

"Neat! I-I mean, thanks!" He could feel his face hurting from how hard he was smiling "I'll be a great host, we'll watch any movie you want and I'll even treat you to some of Hunk's cooking, you'll love it!"

Keith smiled back as well, eyes sparkling and cheeks blushing lightly. "Sure, sounds great. And... Well, depending on how it goes, we might go on that date you promised-- I mean, if you still want it."

Lance felt his brain short-circuit at that.

"Yes, yes!!" He shook his head up and down energetically, his giant smile never leaving his face at the prospect of having a date with the cute guy he just met.

Shiro cleared his throat loudly, reminding them of his presence in between them.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll write up some instructions for you to follow for the next few days; _gotta take care of the head!_ " He chuckled at his own internal joke as he walked away, leaving both Lance and Keith looking confused behind him, staring at each other as if the other might have the answer.

"Yeah, I don't know. must be a nurse joke." Keith shrugged off. "A-anyways. I can take Shiro's car so we can take your bicycle with us, he can just take my own bike for today."

"Y-you have a bike? Like a motorbike?" Lance squeaked at the new information, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, i-is there a problem...?" Keith blushed under Lance's attention.

"No way, that's so cool!" Lance awed. "Man, it's such a bummer I have a concussion right now or I'd love to ride with you!"

"That and that we have to take your bicycle."

"Psh, I could come for it later. I know where you live." Lance shrugged off, getting a small laugh from Keith.

They then stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

Lance briefly wondered if it was only him who felt this romantic tension in between them or if it was the concussion playing tricks on him.

"Alright you two, time to take your flirting elsewhere." Shiro appeared again, cutting through the moment.

"Shiro!" Keith snapped at him, a blush blooming on his cheeks again.

"Here are some indications for you, please read and follow them as best as you can. I also put both out numbers in there if you have any questions." Shiro kept talking, not paying attention to Keith as he spoke, keeping a polite smile at all times. "And you take the keys, if anything happens to my car I'll maim you." He threw his keys towards Keith, giving him a death glare.

"Yeah yeah, old man." Keith rolled his eyes, turning around and taking the bicycle standing by the wall and hoisting it up on his shoulder. "Come on let's go." He turned around a last time at the door, reaching his hand for Lance to take.

Lance smiled, walking over and taking his hand before they left.

The trip back to his house wasn't long at all, and Lance was ecstatic to know he only lived a few streets away from Keith.

Still, they talked the whole way about themselves, and Keith was very caring and gentlemanly when helping him out of the car and then offering to carry his bicycle for seven floors of stairs until they reached Lance's apartment door.

Lance felt guilty for making him go through all of that for a stranger, so he offered him a cold drink and a warm meal (previously cooked by Hunk) as his way to say thanks.

It would be an understatement to say that his heart soared when he saw Keith enjoying the meal his friend Hunk made, promising himself to make Hunk teach him how to cook a few meals only to be able to bring such a smile on the pretty boy in front of him.

Still, it kind of felt like a date since they were talking and eating together, enjoying each other's company.

Afterwards, they then sat down on his sofa and put on a movie, lowering the TV's volume to almost zero when Lance winced at it.

And so they talked and watched as they enjoyed a weird documentary about cryptids that Keith chose. Lance thought it was all baloney but he must admit, it got his attention sucked in on it for some reason.

Also Keith's big smile when he explained things before they explained it on the documentary was adorable.

Time went on, and both of them got comfortable in the sofa until at some point Keith fell asleep beside him, using his chest as a pillow.

He knew that he should be upset that Keith fell asleep when he was supposed to stop Lance from falling asleep himself but screw that, he was cuddling with the cutest boy he's ever met and there was no way in hell he would ever be able to fall asleep during this situation, not when he wanted to enjoy every second of it and commit it to memory.

That is, until Hunk came almost barreling through the door worried about Lance's earlier message about his situation that he only got to read after class, and started screeching at seeing him with a bandaged head and cuddling a stranger fast asleep on his chest on top of their sofa, effectively making Keith jump away at the sound like a frightened cat and fall on the floor on surprise.

It all became a flurry of movement and pain after that, as both him and Hunk didn't stop raising their voices during their explanations to his own poor brain's sanity.

Keith left after everything calmed down, for both his and Lance's reluctance.

But just as they were saying their good-byes at the door, Keith gave him his number paired with a kiss on the cheek.

It made his heart soar, and he couldn't stop the dumb smile from taking over his face, and it didn't disappear even as Keith walked away and he was back inside his apartment with Hunk.

Hunk gave him one of those looks but he didn't care.

He now had a date with a cute guy to plan.

The end.


End file.
